


Wait A Minute for Country

by SuperAlex64



Category: Cattanooga Cats (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidentally Offending Someone, Apologies, Country can't talk to girls, F/M, He's so sorry, Quitting the band, Singer Loves A Dancer, So he writes a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midquel to Just Tell Her Already! GEEZ! While staying at a hotel, Country accidentally offends Kitty Jo enough to actually get her to leave the group, can he apologize to her in his own way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait A Minute for Country

The Cattanooga Cats, one of the country's hottest bands, were in the middle of their latest tour. The group had been playing their music all day and have earned some well-deserved rest. Luckily for them, there was a hotel nearby.  
  
The group, consisting of a drummer named Groove, a bassist named Scoots, a dancer/singer by the name of Kitty Jo and finally, lead singer/guitarist, who was named, funnily enough, Country, ran out of their tour bus, called The Gashopper, to go check in before they collapse from exhaustion.  
  
Groove, the blue furred cat with black hair on his head, is that crazy, fun-loving big guy, known for being wild on the drums, stayed with Scoots, the light green furred cat, a much more casual one at that, to party in their room. Country, the orange furred cat, best known, aside from his vocal prowess and guitar playing, for his floppy dark green hillbilly hat, hung back, in the lobby, watching Kitty Jo take her key for her own room. She never sleeps in the same room as the rest of the band.   
  
He then headed for his room, which he often shared with Scoots and Groove, already changed into more comfortable clothes, and found them already messing around.  
  
Sighing, Country commented, "Only a matter of time before they trash the bedroom and we all go kicked out."  
  
But, he sat on the bed and took off his white boots. He contemplated just going around barefoot but, in the end, decided that it was just too uncomfortable for him.  
  
"Just how do Scoots and Groove do it?" he asked himself, thinking about how he's very sure that he never saw those two wear shoes, as he put on a pair of old sneakers.  
  
After watching Scoots and Groove make comments on whatever was on TV and just being noisy about it, Country said out loud to no one in particular, "I need some air," and walked out of the room and headed for the back of the hotel, toward the garden.  
  
It was dark out but with all of the lights on, Country payed no mind, and sighed heavily, as thoughts began to come back into his mind, mainly about Kitty Jo.  
  
Her perfect magenta hair, how everything she would wear looked good on her, those lips, those eyes, the way her body moved, so full of grace, making him want to-  
  
_"NO, NO, NO, NO! That is dirty!"_ he loudly scolded himself in his mind.  
  
Suddenly snapping out of it, gasping, Country looked up and heard it. The prettiest, most melodious sound, as a musician, he should know a thing or two about melodious sounds.  
  
It was Kitty Jo, nearby humming, not noticing his presence.  
  
She, like the bassist and drummer had changed out of her performing outfit, and into purple sweats.  
  
_"Why,"_ Country thought to himself, _"Must everything look so good on her?"_ , before looking down at his outfit, feeling mighty silly and wishing he did bother changing into something else.  
  
After watching her for a few minutes and having those thoughts rush back into his mind, all he wanted was to her the truth.  
  
That he loves her.  
  
Unfortunately, he could never bring himself to tell her, each time he would freeze up. He did consider writing and singing a song as a confession but, decided that he was just too different a person on stage and scrapped that idea.  
  
If only he could tell her.  
  
Just as he was about to go back inside when she called out to him.  
  
"Oh, Country, what are you doing over there? Come on over."  
  
Before he knew it, he was already there.  
  
"Isn't the sky pretty tonight?" asked Kitty Jo, very starry-eyed, "I mean, look at that moon!"  
  
Country nodded in agreement, though, in his eyes, the sky's beauty paled in comparison of Kitty Jo's.  
  
After a while, outside with the girl he loves, Country figured this was as good a time as any to tell her, after all, a garden under the stars, what could be more romantic?  
  
But, Country somehow managed to find away to ruin it.  
  
He opened his mouth but, since he always nervously freeze up, he couldn't tell her but, he did manage to say something to her.  
  
Too bad, it was rude, disrespectful, and all around insulting.  
  
**"Really?!"** she angrily screamed at him, **"Is** **THAT** **what you think of me?"**  
  
"No, Kitty, I-" Country started before getting cut off, receiving a big slap across the face, knocking him down and causing his hat to fly off his head.  
  
Picking himself and his hat up, he watched Kitty Jo, run back inside. No doubt that he had spoiled her evening. Heartbroken, he, too, went back inside, but into his hotel room, the one he was sharing with Scoots and Groove.  
  
Scoots and Groove somehow managed to not annoy the occupants in other rooms but, they quickly stopped their celebration as soon as Country walked back into their room with that look in his eyes.  
  
Dodging all their questions, Country laid down on a bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, The Cats found a note from Kitty Jo, saying that she's leaving the band and already left. The note didn't say why but, it did imply something had happened. When Scoots and Groove looked up at Country and saw the look on his face, they knew that he had something to do with it.  
  
But, Country chose to be silent on the matter, in fact, after this, he wouldn't talk to anyone, not even his best friends.  
  
Unsure of what to do, they cancelled most of the tour, disappointing so many fans.  
  
After nights of scolding himself, Country came up with an idea: Why not write a song about him apologizing, and try to bring himself into it, instead of Country the Performer.  
  
Excited about this challenge, Country set off to work.  
  
After many sleepless nights of writing, scribbling out entire parts, and crumbling up notebook paper while his best friends made sure that he didn't overwork himself, he had finally done it, he had perfected the song and now he just had to get to the recording studio... but first, he needed to take a nap.  
  
Some time later, Kitty Jo was shopping with an old friend from high school. Leaving the band was hard for her, but after what Country said to her face, she just couldn't stay.  
  
Didn't stop her from missing them, though.  
  
She and her friend were just talking when this lovely and sweet song come on. It was incredible obvious who was singing but, it was its complete sincerity that started to melt her heart.  
  
While she wasn't quite ready to forgive Country yet, she was blown away by the openness of the song, after all, the songs that he would normally write tend to reflect Country the Rocker and not Country as himself.  
  
Her friend saw that look in her eyes and asked, "Girl, you thinkin' what I hope your thinking?" When Kitty Jo nodded, her friend looked at a nearby mannequin with a lovely dress on and said, "Then, let's get you ready."  
  
Sometime later, The Cats were about to start their first concert since Kitty Jo left and they cancelled most of the tour. Scoots and Groove managed to keep Country from doing something crazy beforehand.  
  
They were about to go on when they suddenly heard a familiar voice shouted out, "Wait for me!"  
  
"Kitty Jo?" the whole band asked out loud, surprised, looked back and saw her running toward them, wearing a new purple dress, short on the front, long on the back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Country, most surprised of all.  
  
"I heard your song," she explained, "I'm still mad but, I can't just leave y'all hanging. I missed you guys so much," and pulled them all into a group hug.  
  
Country, flustered, said, "Welcome back, Kitty."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Groove, "We had to make sure Country didn't do anything crazy after you left."  
  
"'Tis true," added Scoots, completely ignoring the look Country is giving him.  
  
"It's good to be back," said Kitty Jo, grinning, and went off to the stage, with Scoot and Groove following, as the concert was about to start.  
  
_"Should I tell her?"_ Country asked himself, then remembered what happened last time, he shook his head, _"No, I don't think my heart could take it."_  
  
Perhaps, one day, he will but, for now, he ran to the stage so, he could get ready to rock with his friends.


End file.
